


Strong Smiles

by Smolishaya



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Eating, Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, I mean their relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Anxiety, Short Story, friends - Freeform, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: Alicia and Ali go on a hang out together, takes place in a food court! Just a simple short story, since I had a couple of minutes to do absolutely nothing.





	Strong Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Its my first post! Im sorry if its a bit OOC-ish, leave criticism about it if you think there's anything i could improve on!  
I genuinely love Ejen Ali, and i hope I'll do more work about the series!
> 
> This is very short by the way hahaha...
> 
> Follow me on Instagram! @smolishaya  
And I'll be at the Ejen Ali Discord, meet me there!

"Honestly, Ali. Why on Earth would you even think you can finish that in one sitting?" Alicia sighs, visibly annoyed but amused.

They are in a food court, Alicia has already finished her meal while Ali is...dumb enough to think he can finish a whole set of noodles that was in promotion. The only problem is that it is 2 to 3 servings.

Ali groans, in pain like his stomach is about to explode. Why did he take up this food challenge anyway?Ali turns to Alicia after getting his head up from the table.

"I dont know! I just thought i could do it. I thought my appetite will be strong this time as well." Ali said in defense. He really didn't think this through, huh?

He can hear Alicia's 'tsk tsk tsk' as he looks on his bowl of still full of ramen noodles. It wasn't even spicy yet he feels like he's been fed a month supply of food in one go.

In the end, Ali has to ask the person who runs the noodle stall to pack up his leftovers to take away. Alicia gives him a rare giggle nonchalantly and Ali smiles back. He's glad that his friend is smiling.

Before this, Alicia was crying. It was very shocking at first as she broke down in front of Ali. He tried to make her happy like telling a joke, but he decided not to. It is really..not effective.

Instead, Ali made her spill her thoughts and her conflicts as he rubs her back rhythmically as she calmed down. Telling her that its okay to feel that way and such. Anxiety is normal in every person.

Alicia is truly a strong person.


End file.
